


Alone in the cabin with him

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Richard Armitage - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Top Richard Armitage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: While filming the movie The Lodge, you and Richard got locked inside of the cabin for an entire weekend as the rest of the crew left unaware you two were still inside. What will happen between you two as you are forced to spend a weekend together?





	1. Locked Up

_“That´s all for today folks! Good job everyone!”_

Veronika Franz´s voice traveled across the set as the final scene for today was filmed. You were part of the crew that was working to film a movie called The Lodge and you were excited about it since drama/horror genre was your cup of tea and not to mention you got to watch Richard Armitage´s work up close. Packing the gears for the weekend, as it was your first in weeks to have a free weekend before coming back to the set you couldn´t wait to have a hot bath in the hotel room you were living for the time being until the filming was over. Filming took place in Montreal but it was so damn cold you could feel your blood in your veins starting to freeze over so you hurried to carry the stuff into the two-story lodge where they would be safe and dry for the next two days. Stepping inside you saw Richard lying on the floor eyes closed listening music, his arms behind his head, apparently, his back was hurting again, as he had slightly injured it earlier.

Walking quietly around the lodge so not to disturb his quiet relaxing moment you carried the gears one by one at the back of the cabin where there was extra room no one used, it was reserved for the filming equipment. Taking the papers you concentrated on writing down the report what was in each box, you failed to hear that one of the crew members glanced inside and as he didn´t see or hear anything, closed the front door of the lodge and put a strong padlock on the door to secure it so no one could break into the lodge and steal their expensive gears while everyone was gone.

 _“That´s everything, now I can go back to the hotel and have a nice long bath,”_ you sighed and rolled your shoulders and stretching your arms as you walked out of the room feeling exhausted. But when you focused your gaze on the door you stopped abruptly and stared at the closed door as you very clearly remembered you had left it wide open.

 _“No, no, no, no, no…”_ you whined as you walked briskly to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn´t budge since it was locked securely.

 _“Nooo, god damn it!”_ you cursed loudly and that earned Richard´s attention as he lifted his head from the floor and gazed at the direction of the hallway where he heard your voice coming from. Pausing his music on his iPhone he sat up frowning as he listened your angered and lightly panicking voice.

 _“Fucking hell, this is not happening to me right now!”_ you practically yelled as you kicked the door only hurting your toes.

_“Fuck!!”_

Richard couldn´t help but chuckle as he stood up carefully putting his iPhone on his jacket´s pocket and walked to see what got you so agitated. He didn´t know you but he recognized your voice as you were almost daily bases near him and he had learned to tell apart the crew members from the way their voice sounded like. When he turned around the corner he became face to face with the scene so funny and cute at the same time he had to bite his cheek so he wouldn´t burst into laughter.

You were standing in front of the door leaning your forehead against it while your arms hang each side of you muttering to yourself something Richard didn´t quite catch.

 _“Why for the love of god shit like this keep happening to me?”_ you nearly sobbed closing your eyes completely forgetting Richard was there with you, as you thought he had already gone like everybody else.

 _“What´s going on that got you so uptight?”_ a deep but quiet baritone voice came behind you scaring you and twirling around so fast you felt dizzy for a second your wide eyes landed on Richard´s tall muscular frame just a few feet away from you. His strikingly blue eyes gazed at you amusingly as he tilted his head slightly leaning on the doorframe his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans.

You were so stunned that he was standing there looking at you, you forgot to reply to his question but as Richard saw your expression on your face that indicated your brain just failed you he smirked clearing his throat. Visibly jumping at the sound of it you blinked hearing his low chuckle and focusing your gaze at his face you felt so incredibly stupid.

 _“Umm…it would seem that we are locked inside for the weekend, as the rest of the crew has left already,”_ you managed to explain and now it was Richard´s turn to stand there dumbfounded as he wasn´t sure if you were joking or not.

 _“What? You´re joking,”_ he said frowning and straightening his posture he walked up to the door as you quickly stepped aside feeling so tiny next to him.

You knew he was tall but now that you stood right beside him, it registered now just how tall he really was.

 _“I´m afraid I´m not joking,”_ you murmured as you watched Richard trying couple of times to open the door but seeing it wouldn´t even budge he sighed heavily letting his hand slide down on his face coming to a stop on his beard as he fiddled it for a minute like he was thinking of something, then he took his phone from his pocket just to see his battery was so low it wouldn´t last long enough for him to make a call. He turned to look at you serious look on his eyes.

 _“Do you have your phone?_ ” Richard asked and you made a face that told him quite a bit.

 _“Yeah, in my car,”_ you sounded defeated.

 _“And my phone´s battery is too damn low to make the call, looks like we are stuck in here for the next couple of days,”_ he sighed and seeing you grimace at that he formed a friendly smile trying to ease your nervousness.

 _“Hey, at least we´re not alone. Come on, let´s see what we have in here that we can use while we are in here,”_ he patted your shoulder and walked to the kitchen.

Gazing at his back you couldn´t believe the situation you were in right now. Locked inside of a lodge with Richard freaking Armitage for the whole weekend, you weren´t sure if you should scream from excitement or out of frustration. But neither was gonna help you so hanging your head for a moment you gathered yourself and decided to go see what upstairs had stored for you two.

Climbing the stairs you looked around, there appeared to be two rooms and a bathroom plus the balcony at the of the hallway. Opening the door and taking a peek inside the bedroom you saw it was rather cozy looking room. Kingsize bed in the middle of the room dominated the room, there was also a couch, small table, bookshelf and a wardrobe. On the floor there was the big fluffy dark blue carpet that was screaming to you go and lie on it but shaking your head you closed the door and went to the second bedroom, it was pretty much the same. The bathroom was surprisingly big, there was enough room for two people to be in there at the same time, but as that thought hit your mind you froze. What were you thinking? You and Richard in the bathroom together, at the same time, sure, like that was gonna happen.

Meanwhile downstairs Richard was looking around the kitchen and saw there was some food in the fridge, so at least you wouldn´t starve, he hummed quietly thanking the electricity was on. Testing the tap he sighed in relief, the water was running. No need to turn himself into a caveman. Walking into the living room, he stopped to look around. In the living room were a couch, oval-shaped table, two armchairs and a big fireplace, in front of it wide carpet.

Different kind of circumstances Richard would have to consider this rather romantic setting, but he didn´t know you at all, you were a complete stranger, granted, you were cute and your wit and snarky, the little naughty attitude was something he felt drawn into but that´s about it. And he wasn´t exactly looking for a girlfriend at the moment. Pushing those thoughts into the back of his mind, he turned around just in time to see you coming back down and entering the living room.

 _“Did you find anything?”_ he asked quietly as he watched your lazy walk into the living room, a slight frown on your face. As waking up from a daze you were in you lifted your gaze on Richard´s face locking eyes with him.

 _“Two bedrooms and a bathroom. You?”_ you answered somewhat unable to tear your eyes from his intense gaze, his blue eyes had this weird power over you as he holds you in place just by looking at you even if he didn´t realize doing so.

 _“Power is on, there´s food in the fridge and I found rather a large bathroom with sauna so we can make ourselves comfortable for the time being,”_ he spoke lowering his tone of voice a little and bowing his head slightly and seeing that the gesture he gave you had the wanted effect on you as you relaxed your body nodding your head.

 _“And there´s also this,”_ he chuckled turning sideways and following his gaze you found yourself looking at the big fireplace and excited squeal escaped from you. Richard turned to look at you rather surprised when he heard that high pitched little sound coming from you, but when he saw your giddy demeanor he raised his brow.

 _“I take it you love fireplaces?”_ he asked amusingly.

 _“Yes I do, we had a fireplace in my childhood home and I used to sit in front of it at Saturday nights when my grandfather put the fire on,”_ you spoke nostalgically and Richard could see the longing in your eyes as you kept your gaze on the fireplace and he smiled fondly at that sight. He could relate to that feeling when thinking about something you missed from your past. Turning his gaze also at the fireplace he decided, maybe he could use that little bit of information you just gave him to make you feel little better while being locked up in there with him.


	2. Trying To Cope

You were upstairs making the beds as you had found bedsheets, pillows, and blankets from the closet down the hallway. You two had agreed that both of you would be sleeping in your own rooms so things wouldn´t go too awkward. As you finished the tasks you searched for some comfy clothes as the crew had left there as it was meant Richard´s and his co-star´s wardrobe on set. Lucky for you Katelyn Wells, who was acting Richard´s fiance in the movie, her size was the only one or two bigger than yours so you could change your clothes after taking a shower or for the night. You put a towel and bathrobe you found on Richard´s bed in case he wanted to take a shower after a long day on set, hell you sure were feeling like having a warm shower after freezing your butt outside all day. Or perhaps a sauna…god that thought was heavenly.

Richard was in the kitchen making tea as both of you had eaten during the filming so you weren´t that hungry but he had seen your slight shivering and decided to put the fire on the fireplace and make something hot to warm you both. He had also found that there was a large trunk at the side of the couch hidden from plain sight. Inside there was soft and big dark grey rugs that were perfect for snuggling under to keep you warm. As he walked holding two mugs in his hands to the living room, his eyes happened to notice something peculiar at the wall and putting the mugs on the table he went closer to have a better look. Chuckling he discovered that in front of him there was a panel that could be slide to the side revealing 32 “ table television and DVD player hidden behind it.

 _“Now it makes sense why there is a bookshelf full of DVDs at the corner,”_ he smiled to himself when he heard your footsteps at the staircase.

Turning around he went to sit on the couch and waited what would you think about all of this. Although you seemed relatively calm about this situation, he had noticed little hints on your body language that wasn´t quite the case and he wanted to talk to you about it. You appeared into the living room looking little unsure but Richard patted the spot on the couch next to him encouraging you to come and sit beside him.

 _“Come over here, I´m not gonna bite you,”_ Richard chuckled witnessing how your face turned red on that and raising an eyebrow he grinned as his little naughty side was showing a little.

 _“Or, did you wished I would?”_ he asked lowering his voice so deep you nearly froze while gawking at him not knowing if you should play along with this little flirting game of his.

It had been a long day, you both were more than just tired and it showed the way he was acting. So, maybe now wasn´t the time for this. Shaking your head slightly you flashed a bright smile to him while walking toward the couch.

 _“No, not this time,”_ you replied and too late realized what you just said as Richard´s face lit up and he turned fully to face you.

 _“This time?”_ his baritone voice caressed your ears in a way it was hard to think what to say and the way his bright blue eyes were gazing at you didn´t help.

 _“Fuck….”_ you thought to yourself while Richard tilted his head curiously that one-sided smirk of his dancing on his handsome face and you just wanted to jump on him at that moment but somehow managed to control your impulses.

 _“Fess up, sweetheart,”_ he hummed leaning forward eagerly to hear what you were gonna say. He was clearly enjoying this little game far too much.

Taking hold of the tea mug on the table you took a sip and slowly shifted your eyes to Richard.

 _“Ugh…fine…there might have been a few times when I…”_ you paused twisting your face feeling uncomfortable to tell this to him but Richard just waited for you to continue as his other arm was stretched on top of the backrest.

 _“…might have thought about what it would feel like if you kissed me,”_ you said feeling embarrassed wanting to dash out of the room and hide upstairs for the rest of the weekend.

There was a minute of utter silence between you two before Richard finally broke it.

_“I can fix that for you,”_

You nearly choked on your tea and with panicking expression stared Richard who was looking rather calm as he returned the gaze.

 _“Relax, I´m teasing you. I´m not gonna do anything you don´t want to consent,”_ he hummed turning sideways giving you reasuring smile before taking a sip from his tea and internally you sighed from relief at first but then facepalmed yourself as you realized there was your opportunity to experience what it would feel like when Richard kissed you. Idiot! But then again, it would be awkward afterward as you were gonna be stuck with him in there two and half days.

There were perks about this situation but also downsides and so you decided it would be best if you didn´t act like an overly excited fangirl but a mature woman who wasn´t gonna let her hormones control every thought and action. Good plan…good luck with that when there was this hot, utterly handsome, perfect gentleman and adorable dork sitting next to you. Drinking the rest of your tea you stood up rubbing your eyes.

 _“I think I´m gonna head to bed, I´m so exhausted I feel like I´m gonna drop while standing,”_ you muttered and Richard turned to look at you seeing you were looking rather tired as your red eyes were looking at him half closed already.

 _“You do look like you are gonna drop right there, so you should go to sleep. I think I´m gonna do that too soon,”_ he said quietly and after saying goodnight to each other you walked upstairs while Richard stayed up letting himself fall in deep inside his own mind as he thought about this situation, your reactions to him and his teasing while waiting for the fire to die out in the fireplace before calling it for the night.

Groaning he rubbed his face, that was a stupid thing to do and he admitted it but he couldn´t help himself for some reason. There was something about you he was compelled to test, to tease out but he didn´t know what. Finally, as he saw the fire was out he sighed and standing up slowly his back suddenly reminded him of its existence as it sent twinge through his spine making him wince at the sensation.

 _“God I hate getting old,”_ he muttered and walked upstairs seeing that one bedroom door was closed and one was open.

Smiling he entered the room closing the door behind him turning on the lights. For his surprise the bed was made already, at the end of it he saw the big towel and bathrobe. Shaking his head amused he removed them onto the armchair and stripping down wearing only his boxers he literally fell on to the bed pulling the blanked almost over his head, it didn´t take long for him to fall asleep.

 

Groggily Richard registered that someone was in the shower and half asleep lifted his head from the pillow but frowned when he noticed the room was still dark.

 _“What the…”_ he muttered his voice gruff and deeper than usual but then he remembered where he was.

Locked inside a lodge with you and the reason why the room was dark was that every window was secured from the outside with exterior shutters. Sighing he reached out and with few moments of the blind fumble, he finally found the switch of the desk lamp. Turning the light on Richard nearly sneered at the sudden light making him blind. Blinking he slowly regained his vision and turning on his back Richard stared at the ceiling for good time before finally decided to get up and go to shower too. Pushing the covers aside he hopped off the bed walking in front of the wardrobe knowing his character’s clothes were in there.

You were just stepped out of the shower and wrapping your fluffy big towel over your body you felt like a human again. Just as you were about to start to dry your long, thick and very tangled wet locks, there was a knock on the door making you freeze. You had again forgotten that you weren´t alone in that lodge.

 _“Morning, are you decent?”_ came from the other side of the door.

Damn his morning voice was so heavenly…you sighed before snapping out from your little daydream and looking down at yourself you hummed lightly lifting your brows.

_“Does towel count?”_

Richard heard your answer and the thought of you standing there wearing only a towel made him blush a little as he dipped his head slightly sheepish smile forming on his face.

 _“I guess..”_ he answered clearing his throat feeling suddenly like a shy teenager again when he heard you again.

_“In that case come on in,”_

His eyes went wide as he tried to process the sentence you had just giving him. Were you serious? After what happened last night, was it your turn to tease him? Carefully as he gripped on the doorknob he noticed he was shaking, did you really had that kind of impact on him, he didn´t notice that yesterday but then again, you both were so tired it wasn´t really a surprise. But now that his mind and body were well rested he reacted to your voice and presence entirely different way and it slightly scared him. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he turned the knob and opened the door.

As he stepped over the doorstep and lifted his gaze up it was his turn to freeze as his eyes landed on your figure as the steam around the room was starting to fade as the cold air from the doorway entered the bathroom. You were standing slightly sideways while the towel hugged your body in a way it gave Richard a pretty good view what kind of body shape you had. He swallowed hard, his breath got caught up to his throat and he could feel the blood rushing down on him. That´s not good, he thought, he really didn´t want to stand in front of you while he had a growing boner in his boxers. Lucky for him he had the bathrobe on him and the towel on his hands so he could somehow hide his condition from you.

 _“You can get in the shower in a minute,”_ you spoke as you ruffled your hair with a smaller towel and Richard just stood there watching you bending down so you could rub your long hair better and that sight really wasn´t good for his blood pressure.

Silently groaning as he turned his gaze away from you desperately trying to calm himself down, he was in need of a very cold shower.

_“You okay?”_

Richard heard your voice closer than before and turning his head looking slightly down he came face to face with you standing only a feet away from him. His nostrils flared as the scent of the shampoo you were using hit his nose and his pupils dilated. This was definitely not good, he thought again as he tried to keep his voice as steady as he could in that situation.

 _“Sure, still half asleep, nothing a cold shower and coffee can´t fix,”_ he said giving you one of his brightest fake smiles when he was feeling uncomfortable hoping you would take the hint and go downstairs.

 _“Coming right up!”_ you smiled your eyes flashing in a cute way and stepping out from the bathroom you went to your room to get dressed while Richard sighed heavily and closing the door he leaned on it for a moment. The throbbing sensation in his groin was achingly heavy and he knew he had to deal with it before he could go downstairs to enjoy breakfast with you.

 _“What a way to start your morning…”_ he mumbled and discarding his bathrobe and boxers he stepped into the shower relishing the feeling of warm water running down on his back. Glancing down he then closed his eyes for a moment as he had full erection wondering should he take care of it fast or take his time. Letting his head fall back his hand went down and taking himself in his hand he decided, there was no hurry this time as he was sure you wouldn´t disturb him.


	3. Little Mystery

You were standing in the kitchen absentmindedly filling the coffee machine, your mind drifting back to the moment when you saw Richard standing on the bathroom´s doorway, his dark hair ruffled, his eyes half closed as he was just woken up, his velvety, deep oh so dark morning voice of his and that bathrobe…oh god, how his broad chest peeked so deliciously under it giving you a privileged view of his dark chest hair. You were a sucker for men who had chest hair you could teasingly yank with your teeth while running your tongue over it and…You snapped from your daydream when you felt your hand getting wet.

 _“God girl, get a grip! He´s not supposed to be your wet daydream right now,”_ you huffed quickly shutting the tap and pouring some of the water out from the coffee pot. But oh, he was….

While you filled the machine and put the pot in place, finally switching it on your mind went to places again. You would give anything if you could just a few short moments run your hand through his hair and kiss those thin inviting lips that curled deviously into that naughty smirk you loved and the way his blue eyes were twinkling when he was teasing you more than he probably should but you enjoyed it. Not that you were gonna say it out loud to him, it was embarrassing enough you to confess last night how you wanted to know what it would feel like if he kissed you.

Richard dried his hair glancing at the mirror wondering if he should trim his beard a little but then again, hairdressers of this film were gonna do it anyway on Monday so there was really no point doing it. Wrapping the towel over his waist feeling fresh and somewhat calmer as taking care of his situation helped a little. Opening the door and walking to his room to put some black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt on he then made his way downstairs. He frowned when he got to the hallway but didn´t smell any coffee and slowly walking around the corner he peeked curiously into the kitchen and saw you leaning against the counter, running your index finger over your lips while your gaze seemed somewhat distant like you weren´t mentally there at all. Leaning on the doorframe crossing his arms over his chest while looking at you for a good minute he waited for you to notice his presence on the room but apparently, you were so deep in your own thoughts even an earthquake wouldn´t wake you from it.

 _“I hope I´m not interrupting any important thinking but, where´s that coffee you promised half an hour ago?”_ Richard chuckled watching as you jumped six feet into the air when you heard his voice coming from the doorway.

Turning to look at him with eyes wide open like a fawn on the headlights you put your hand over your heart taking a deep breath.

_“Rich, don´t do that!”_

_“What? It´s not my fault you´re not concentrating on your environment as much as you should,”_ he snickered earning a glare and annoyed huff from you.

 _“I was concentrating!”_ you quipped turning on your heels to take the coffee mugs from the cabinet but then you froze in the middle of the motion as you noticed, the coffee pot was filled with hot water, but it wasn´t coffee. You had forgotten to put the coffee filing into the filter.

_“Oh?”_

Richard came to stand next to you as he glanced at the coffee machine small smirk forming slowly on his face.

 _“On what I wonder?”_ he hummed quietly next to your ear while leaning his elbow on the counter shifting his gaze on your figure letting his eyes devouring your every curve as the long white t-shirt you had put on left the half of your thighs exposed to his gaze and those fluffy pink socks on your feet were almost too cute to handle. The t-shirt also hugged your body from all the right places and Richard didn´t bother to be discreet on checking you out.

Taking a side glance on him, you saw his gaze wandering up and down on your body and smirking you turned sideways mimicking his posture lifting one of your brows and tilting your head teasingly. Richard lifted his gaze back to your face waiting for your reply but the way you were staring at him indicated to him, this was just the beginning of your little game.

 _“On you…”_ answering while dropping your voice low earning a hard swallow from him as his hair on his neck rose up but refusing to break the eye contact he leaned little forward looking at you under his lashes.

 _“Go on,”_ he whispered huskily his pupils dilating again.

For a moment you bit your lower lip causing Richard finally break his gaze from your eyes to your mouth as he felt getting turned on by that little movement.

 _“I was picturing you naked, tied up on my bed while teasing you with a piece of an ice cube traveling down south with it,”_ you whispered back playful grin dancing on your face and Richard blinked lifting his eyes back to your face.

This was now going into a very dangerous territory and yet, he found himself enjoying these little games between you two. Like you two were testing how much the other one could handle before losing control. It´s been awhile when he last time had this kind of playful banter with a woman.

 _“Careful now love. You don´t want to say something you might regret later,”_ Richard chuckled darkly giving you a fair warning what you were doing to him.

 _“Are you sure about that?”_ you smiled making Richard chuckle scratching his beard until he decided to put an end to this for now.

_“Yes, quite sure. Now, how about that coffee?”_

_“Give me a minute,”_ you shook your head turning back to the coffee machine while Richard walked to the living room sitting on the couch stretching his legs and putting on the tv.

Taking a few deep calming breathes he could feel his starting arousal shy away just in time as you appeared from the kitchen flobbing onto the couch, your butt hitting the couch while your legs dangled over Richard´s calves. He lifted his brows a little at your antic but didn´t say anything only turning his attention back to the tv. You two lounged on the couch watching some Italian series that was airing all morning laughing at the show until it was Richard´s stomach that started demanding food.

 _“Hungry much big boy?”_ you asked grinning from your spot on the other end of the couch where you had made yourself a little comfy nest out of the cushions and blanket, your legs resting behind Richard´s back as he was like your personal barricade preventing you to fall off the couch. Richard turned his gaze lazily toward you flashing a flamboyant smile smirking like the devil.

 _“I´m a very hungry boy right now,”_ he chuckled earning an amused smile from you as you tried to climb off the couch but you had managed somehow tangle yourself with the blanket and Richard was starting to have a hard time to keep his composure as he watched how you groaning tried to free yourself from its firm hold.

 _“Need any help?”_ he asked lifting his brows.

 _“Nope got everything under control,”_ you huffed kicking the blanket irritation starting to raise its head.

 _“Whatever you say, sweetheart,”_ Richard hummed leaning back on his spot resting his head on the backrest taking side glances of your futile efforts to get free.

 _“Seriously…do you need help?”_ Richard asked again after a few minutes and lifting up your hands you gave up. Smiling he then shifted closer to you and with a couple of moves freed your legs from the blanket and you hopped off the couch like you were sure the blanket would attack you and imprison you again.

 _“My knight in shining armor,”_ you quipped winking at him over your shoulder as you were walking toward the kitchen.

 _“Well, it´s not every day I get to rescue a damsel in distress while an evil blanket tries to consume her,”_ Richard puffed his chest proudly causing you to start laughing.

 _“This damsel is ever grateful to you sir,”_ you replied turning around taking a deep exaggerative bow before disappearing into the kitchen leaving the laughing man behind.

Looking in the cabinet and the fridge you were twisting your mouth from side to side while your mind tried to figure out what on earth you were gonna cook. But no matter how hard you thought of various options, only one came to mind as you looked at the available ingredients.

 _“How´s homemade pepperoni pizza sounds like?”_ you shouted.

 _“Sounds good to me! I found yesterday a bottle of Sangiovese when I looked around. It goes quite nicely with the pizza,”_ Richard shouted back and your face lit up.

 _“Pizza and wine it is then, how romantic,”_ you said joyfully hearing Richard´s low chuckle from the living room.

While you were humming in the kitchen Richard had got up and walked in front of the bookshelf going over the books thinking if he could find something interesting to read about. His eyes wandered over the covers of the books when his gaze then happened to notice The Merchant of Venice of William Shakespeare in the shelf and without even a second thought took it returning back to the couch.

Seeing a mini radio on the corner of the counter, you turned it on and one of your favorite songs was just starting to play. Excited you turned the volume on little more and while making the dough your hips swayed slightly with the rhythm of the music and little by little you were absorbed into your own world while singing along.

_“Whiskey Tango from the top I will blow your mind I just can’t stop Burn a candle In my name you can bury me with all my shame”_

Richard stopped reading and lifting his gaze from the pages he listened as you had quite the silky and soothing singing voice. Another thing he didn´t know about you until now and it was an actually a pleasant discovery for him. Focusing on the lyrics he then frowned as the way you were singing them, it sounded almost…personal.

_“The poison of sadness the breaking of the heart. The echo of madness tearing us apart. Oh, is tearing us apart,”_

Quietly standing from the couch Richard walked toward the kitchen but didn´t want you to notice him so he positioned himself so you couldn´t see him but he could see you. A fond smile formed on his face when he saw you swaying around the kitchen like you having a good time but the expression on your face told the entirely different story to him. Your voice was full emotions as you sang along, your expression was pained like you had a broken heart and you tried to cope with the loss and pain.

_“I’ve been falling for the day like I’m falling for the night, running from the darkness (I’ve been running from) till I’m running from the light, I’ve been falling for the day Like I’m falling for the night, trying to make it better, but I just can’t get it right No, I just can’t get it right Huh, huh, huh, huh huh, oh, oh”_

Richard was torn in two directions as he had a feeling he had just saw the side of you, you didn´t want anyone to see, as you always put in an appearance of this happy go lucky kind of girl. He wanted to leave you alone and go back to the living room to read his book but at the same time, he couldn´t tear his gaze off of you. The way you slid across the floor, so gracefully like you were one with the music was mind-blowing for him and your singing voice kept him in place. That hadn´t happened to him in a very long time.

_“Do you remember all of my words? How I promised you what you deserved? I’m a liar I’m a thief but I need you more than you need me”_

_“The poison of sadness the breaking of the heart the echo of madness Tearing us apart oh is tearing us apart”_

_“I’ve been falling for the day like I’m falling for the night (I’ve been running from) Running from the darkness till I’m running from the light (I’ve been falling for) I’ve been falling for the day like I’m falling for the night trying to make it better, but I just can’t get it right No, I just can’t get it, oh, oh, oh”_

As the song ended Richard silently retreated back to the couch leaving you to finish your task making the pizza dough and as you had found some extra goodies, you decided to bake white chocolate cookies. Sitting on the couch Richard found himself pondering what could have happened to you in the past and why you acted like everything was fine when clearly you were still hurting.


	4. The Other Side Of You

Putting the pizza in the oven you hummed while starting to make the cookies when you saw from the corner of your eye Richard walking into the kitchen holding two glasses of wine. Putting your glass on the table he sat down on the other side of the table taking a sip from his while watching what you were doing.

 _“What can I do for you?”_ you asked smiling and glancing him briefly before turning your attention back to to the cookie dough. For a moment Richard didn´t say anything, he was too mesmerized by your little hands making the dough bend to your will but then he forced himself to look at you resting his arms on the table.

 _“I was just bored in the living room, though I might come to watch your baking,”_ he hummed with his deep voice flashing his signature smirk almost making your knees to buckle, lucky for you your hands were firmly on the table otherwise you would have to take the plunge toward the floor.

 _“Now that is very boring to watch,”_ you chuckled as you started to take little pieces from the dough and forming them into cookies and placing them on the baking tray.

 _“Well, guess I switched one boring thing to another, but the good thing is it´s you who I´m watching,”_ Richard´s voice dropped so low you had trouble breathing and without even realizing it, you turned your attention back to him and your breath hitched when you saw the look on his face.

His expression was dark, his blue eyes blown almost black and his demeanor was yet somewhat alluring as he lifted his glass to his lips taking another sip of his wine keeping his gaze fixed on our face. You just stood there, frozen, watching him to drink his wine and the way his smirk got wider, he knew the impact he had on you at that moment. The tension in the air was almost touchable, Richard could feel the chemistry between you two working like a charm, he found himself immensely enjoying these playful banters and teasing, your company was so enticing he was automatically drawn to you. And apparently, the way you were at the moment staring at him, Richard concluded you felt the same although for some reason you tried to keep the friendly distance and that he couldn´t understand.

 _“Can I ask something rather personal?”_ he then asked putting down the glass changing the expression on his face so you knew he wanted to talk about whatever the subject was, sincerely.

 _“Sure, but I won´t promise I will answer it,”_ you gave him a smirk earning a chuckle from him in return.

 _“Is there a reason, why you keep yourself in arm’s length when we get to the point of teasing each other? I can see you enjoy our little games but still you keep that certain gap between us.”_   Richard´s steady gaze was burning a hole into your mind as it went completely blank when you heard his question.

Although you knew he would ask that at some point, you just secretly wished he would ignore his curiosity about it. Feeling your mouth going dry and your heartbeat picking up the pace you forced your eyes away from him as the painful memories of your last relationship hit you, you really didn´t want to talk about it and you thought a way how you would say it without hurting Richard´s feelings. Last time when you let yourself enjoy fully of that teasing flirting caused your heart to break into pieces in a way no human should have experience, ever.

 _“You don´t need to talk about it now, as it obviously is quite a painful subject, I´m sorry I asked,”_ Richard´s rich low voice snapped you back to presence and surprised by his sentence you lifted your gaze back to him. The look on his face was a little sad as if he regretted he had forced you to remember something you had so hard to try and forget.

 _“It´s alright, you didn´t know. Someday I might tell you the reason, but not just yet…”_ you replied giving him a reassuring smile and Richard nodded returning the small smile.

 _“Fair enough,”_ he chuckled settling watching your work. The day went rather quickly as you two sat down on the living room, eating and talking about funny memories of both of your pasts.

 _“So, what was the weirdest or funniest conversation you ever had?”_ Richard asked as he was eating his pizza. You took a sip from your wine as you thought about all the weird or funny conversations you had in your life and then you remembered that one particular chat that occurred a few years ago.

 _“I was at my sister´s house spending the holidays with the rest of the family, it was late at night when I came into the living room after taking a shower,”_ you started and Richard focused entirely on you as you spoke.

_“And my sister´s younger son was there sitting on the couch…and when he saw my shirt…I was wearing an overly large t-shirt where was The Avengers on the front, he pointed at me saying….weak…”_

Richard´s brows went up and at the back of his mind, he knew already that conversation was epic and he would have loved to witness that.

 _“I was little stunned and just asked what he meant by that and he gave me this answer… DC´s better…And I was like DC´s okay, Obama lives there, they pass laws, they got hotels, historic museums. It´s not even a real state, I don´t know why to you´re getting nutty on me,”_ you kept telling the story and Richard felt the corner of his lips starting to twist as he tried to keep the straight face, this was getting good.

_“And he started practically yell at me….No fool! DC Comics!…making me lift my hands up while answering…hey kid, I´m 30, I don´t care. It´s just a really cool shirt, I like it and it´s comfy, no big deal. But did he settle for that, nooo….he kept going…that´s because they are! …I´m trying to get him to calm down: you need to relax…but he keeps going: they´re the best….I go: you need to chill…and in my head I´m like: why am I having this conversation?”_

Richard´s shoulders started to shake at your performance, you were a natural comedian, the way you told that story was hilarious but it just kept getting better.

_“While he was ranting I was thinking I have so much better things to do than arguing with an 11-year-old boy which is cooler…Marvel or DC Comics….but at the same time, the inner kid in me is asking why? So I do this….okay kid, I see on my t-shirt Thor, Captain America and Iron Man. Who are some of the best superheroes that DC Comics has that makes them better than Marvel? Go!”_

_“You started an argument with an 11-year-old kid about superheroes?”_ Richard was sniggering his eyes glinting as he couldn´t wait how this conversation was going to end.

Nodding you took a bite from your pizza before continuing your story.

 _“Yeah I did, first he started strong, I had to give it to him as he went….superman…that´s a good one….Wonder Woman…okay….Green Lantern…Whoa whoa whoa, I had to stop him at that point and asking what´s his power? So, my nephew answered proudly: he wears a ring and the ring gives him power,”_ you leaned back taking your wine glass pausing your storytelling and Richard was leaning in watching your expression on your face eager to hear the rest of it.

 _“What did you reply to that?”_ he asked curiously making you smirk deviously.

 _“I said that´s a fantasy, I don´t know any man who wears a ring who has power,”_ you chuckled with a low tone of voice and Richard almost choked on his wine as he was just taking another sip from it when he heard your answer.

_“And I then saw my sister´s husband on the couch trying to look like he hasn´t heard a thing, my sister sitting next to him laughing and I just couldn´t help myself at that point…see, look at your father…he can´t even react to this conversation and you know why? Because he is sitting next to kryptonite,”_

Richard doubled over howling with laughter while you sipped your wine smiling sweetly watching Richard having a hard time to breathe. Hitting his thigh he tried to calm down but every time he managed to do that, another fit of giggles escaped from him. He couldn´t remember when was the last time he had laughed so much his sides were hurting.

 _“Oh that was priceless…”_ he gasped between giggles and you tilted your head humming lightly.

 _“I have my moments,”_ you said wiggling your brows.

Shaking his head he finally gathered himself returning to his food and you two continued your light conversation for hours until Richard saw what the time was.

 _“After all this talk, what do you say if we watched some movies for the rest of the night?”_ he proposed and nodding your head you lifted yourself up from the floor carrying the dishes into the kitchen while Richard opened another bottle of wine and selected the movie hoping you would be receptive for some cuddling while watching the movie because he was feeling that need of closeness. Was it loneliness which he had suffered sometime now or should he blame the wine for making him feel that way, either way, he just wanted to get comfy on the couch while you snuggled on his side.


	5. Heating Up

Richard put the dvd into the player and turned on the tv while waiting for you to come back. He was lounging on the couch holding his wine glass when he saw you silently tiptoed your way toward the couch but came to a halt when you saw Richard had taken all the room on the couch. Letting your gaze go from one side of the couch to another side you slightly frowned as you couldn´t see enough room for you to squeeze into.

 _“So, where I´m supposed to sit?”_ you asked confused your eyes locking with Richard´s blue ones and you could see his demeanor softening at that question. Not saying anything, he just patted the spot between his legs lifting his brow and smiling fondly at you. The way the tv was positioned into the living room required for you to either sit on the floor or snuggle in his lap, literally. Otherwise, you wouldn´t see the movie from a comfortable position, so you didn´t have a choice. Never leaving his smile from his face Richard watched as you climbed between his legs taking your time to try to find a comfortable position before gingerly leaning back your back against his broad chest. Lucky for you, he didn´t see how your face turned bright red when he casually handed your wine glass and hit play letting then his hand rest on your hip.

As the movie started you soon realized you were gonna be watching Wall-E, one of your favorite Pixar movies and without even noticing your arms went to rest on each side of Richard´s thighs while crossing your ankles. While you let yourself being pulled into the movie, Richard had little difficulties to concentrate on it, as he could felt every move of your muscles against his abdomen and legs, the way you relaxed in his hold was intoxicating and his gaze kept wandering over your small figure in his lap. You were like a small kitten, content where you were at the moment and very slowly not to startle you Richard let his left arm circle around your waist pulling you even closer resting his chin on top of your head. The warmth that was radiating from your body set his nerves on fire but he enjoyed the feeling so much he closed his eyes not caring to watch the film anymore. He didn´t want this moment to end anytime soon, as he listened to your slow even breathing and occasional chuckling when you saw something funny on the scene.

You were slowly starting to relax although you were very much aware whose lap you were snuggling while sipping your wine but for some odd reason, it stopped bothering you after few minutes when you felt his hand gently resting on your hip. So you concentrated on the movie feeling little happy about the situation, it has been too long when you last time was enjoying closeness with a man. But when you felt his arm snaking around your waist, you almost forgot how to breathe for a split second, but his chin on your head, you felt like screaming in delight but managed to press it down. When the movie went along you started to feel little sleepy and no matter how hard you tried to fight it, your eyes little by little was closing in.

Richard could feel your body going limp while your head was slowly moving to the side and he took a peek over your shoulder seeing you were actually nodding off. Smiling as a little chuckle escaped from him he carefully not to wake you, took your glass from your hand before it would drop to the floor and removed himself from behind you supporting you while he laid you down on the couch, putting a cushion under your head and covered you with a light blanket. For a moment he was crouching next to you watching your peaceful face, softly brushing the hair from your eyes and tugged it behind your ear. Standing up he couldn´t help himself and he gently pressed a small kiss to your temple before straightening himself and walking up to the dvd player to remove the disc. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, he noticed it was an evening he decided instead of putting on the lights, he went to start the fire on the fireplace so when you woke up, it would not be a shock to you.

The cracking sounds of the wood getting consumed by the fire invaded in your dreams and groggily you opened your eyes wondering where you were. Taking a moment to comprehend your surroundings you slowly looked around and while gazing slightly upward you saw a pair of long legs coming in your field of view. Frowning as you felt still drowsy you let your gaze climb up those strong looking legs all the way up to Richard´s eyes that were curiously gazing at your staring a small smirk dancing on his face.

 _“Well, hello there sweetheart, sleep well?”_ his voice was deep, little husky and teasing. Blinking you at first didn´t know what to say to him as you were so captivated by the look on his face. Damn, he was so sexy and how you wanted to kiss those lips and…

Richard must have read your mind or something because he moistened his lips with his tongue and the way he did it, was so tantalizing you actually let out a quiet whimper that didn´t go unheard by him either. Like he was taking advantage of your sleepy form Richard tilted his head slightly letting his eyes darken and his nostrils flared when he saw you shifting your position to lay on your stomach causing the blanket to move so he could see your exposed bum that was barely covered by dark red very sexy looking panties. Richard practically was devouring your figure as his hungry lustful gaze roamed over your behind, following the curves of your legs to your ankles and back up to your lower back.

Up until now he had managed to be the perfect gentleman and giving you your space although the teasing and flirting were doing things to him and his mind but now? It was a whole new game and it was getting harder and harder to keep that gentleman side of him in charge when in front of him lied slender, perfectly curvy in his eyes, a little sleepy form of a sexy woman who obviously didn´t have a clue what she was doing to him right now. Richard´s eyes were burning a brand into your ass when you focused your gaze to his face and saw that look. You knew at that point if you would stand up now and swaying your hips slightly as you were to walk past him, he would jump on you like a stallion on a mare´s back without even blinking.

That thought was actually really arousing and scary at the same time as you two had been teasing each other since yesterday and that tensed up sexual energy was bound to explode at some point. But on the other hand, you didn´t want to spoil your blooming friendship by bonking each other like a couple of horny rabbits and yet again, there you had the perfect opportunity to experience what it would be like to have a heated night with Richard bloody Armitage.

So, you had quite the dilemma on your hands as you watched Richard´s gaze eating you up not even bothering to hide his current passion toward you. Maybe you should leave the first move to him, as you didn´t want to give him an image of you being too pushy as your hips moved ever so slightly while you kept gazing at him under your lashes resting your chin on top your hands. Richard saw your expression on your face and somehow knew what you were saying to him without saying it out loud. For a minute he thought about how this was not necessarily a wise thing but then again, you were both adults, you had been teasing each other for two days and he found you a very attractive young woman who was obviously craving for his company other than just being a cute cuddle buddy. So after weighing in his mind all the pros and cons of this situation he made up his mind and slowly as to give you some time to think this through before it was too late he steps by step approached you.

His glimmering blue eyes were looking at you so intensely you hold your breath as you watched him coming closer like a big cat, slowly, smoothly and silently. It turned you on even more and you could swear you would come undone just him looking at you like he was at the moment, as the feeling of his powerful presence was getting stronger in the room. The air had changed dramatically, it was full of sexual tension, just waiting to explode and for the first time you realized, you hadn’t felt this way toward any man before including your ex.

It was astonishing how someone could turn you on so quickly just by being in the same room, the mere energy they were emanating and the way they were looking at you knowingly as if they were already making love with you just with their eyes. Your every cell was on fire and your body was screaming “touch me!” but Richard took his time to come closer. He made sure you knew he was in charge and this wasn´t going to be over quickly as you saw for the first time his sexy naughty side and you realized he had always held himself back somewhat while doing sex scenes or otherwise naughty scenes on camera. But now? There was no one else in the room and he could let himself lose completely and you couldn´t wait to see what kind of a man he was between the sheets when there was only he and the woman he was sharing his bed with.


	6. Unleashed Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: includes oral sex, kinda smutty

Richard´s eyes roamed over your body as he approached the couch and came to stop at the end of it where your feet were resting. You glanced over your shoulder your eyes twinkling, a small smirk dancing on your face but under that playful expression, Richard saw the hunger behind your eyes that were now shamelessly checking his body up and down.

Grinning almost dangerously he turned his attention to your lower back that was exposed because of the hem of your shirt had risen when you turned to your stomach. Crouching down he let his index finger leisurely travel from your ankle toward your inner thigh, and the light brush of his finger caused you to jump a little and goosebumps forming into your skin. Although it was the very light touch which you sensed rather than felt, it was also highly erotic making you eagerly wait what was to come. Teasing was definitely his expertise as he added middle finger caressing your leg as his darkened gaze wandered over your legs toward your ass that was still barely covered by your panties and you felt his burning gaze in your crotch at that moment hearing him taking a deep slow breath as if he was trying to calm himself down a bit.

Turning your head and closing your eyes you focused entirely on the feeling of his fingers moving on your leg. Then you felt how the couch dipped when Richard lifted himself up coming to straddle your calves while his hands were now caressing your thighs coming to rest on your bum. Richard hooked his fingers under your panties and with agonizingly slow started to strip them and you actually held your breath as you suddenly thought what would he think when he was going to see that you had shaved yourself this morning when you had accidentally found disposable shaves in the cabinet while you were showering. The dragging feeling of your panties being removed from you made you wiggle your hips ever so slightly earning amused glance from Richard as he tossed the piece of clothing somewhere in the living room. Leaning over your frame you suddenly felt a heavy breathing on your neck and two strong hands on your waist making you gasp from fright but also from the sheer pleasure of it and eminently encouraged by that Richard nestled against your body pressing his lips to your sensitive skin on your neck starting gently kissing as, his beard scratched you adding more pleasure to the sensation.

You could feel your entire body tremble from the mere touch earning a quiet low moan escaping from your mouth. Richard moved his hands slowly caressing your waist as his kisses on your neck were turning more passionate and hungry. For a short moment in your mind there was a big red alert flashing behind your eyes as you realized hazily the insanity of this situation but in reality, you couldn´t desire anything that much as you did at the moment. You could feel yourself turning into hot melting wax in his grasp, like a doll which his every touch woke inch by inch into a living woman. Somehow you managed to turn around so you were lying beneath him on your back locking gaze with him for a short moment. Richard´s eyes were blown entirely black as he stared at you hungrily his breathing heavy and little rapid as he tried to hold himself back so you wouldn´t be scared because of the immense lust he felt toward you, he was ravenous as he could feel his entire body burning from the effect you had on him at the moment and it scared even him a little. He didn´t want to hurt you by unleashing his full naughtiness and passion but the way you were looking at him made it very hard for him to accomplish. Grabbing him by his shirt you pulled him closer slamming your lips against his completely drowning yourself in that gluttonous kiss. Richard was a very imaginative kisser and it felt like heaven as you embedded your fingers through his thick silky hair while his soft demanding lips were tasting your mouth.

As you two were devouring one another your bodies were molded together into that hot primal dance that every person knew how to dance when it got to a certain point. Feeling his hardening erection against your mound you moaned into his mouth lifting your hips to get some friction earning a respond of him pressing his front against you even more. At that point Richard´s mind was blank, he didn´t care anymore if his passion was too much for you to handle and driven by his pure instincts he gripped the hem of your shirt pulling it over your head and the cool air has an effect on your nipples as they are hardening inviting Richard to give them some attention. Dipping his head he sucked the rosebud into his hot mouth making you gasp sharply and arching your back slightly. As your back was arched Richard twirled and licked your breasts feeling so utterly aroused it made him hurt but he tried to ignore it as he was starting to slowly make his way toward your moistened womanhood that was aching to be touched.

But when he got to your mound he stopped as he was watching your shaved bottom in front of him and you saw how his eyes got wider at the sight as he gazed at you admiration shining through his eyes. Richard smiled almost shyly while lightly shaking his head like he couldn´t believe his luck and taking a firm hold on you lifting you up and lowering you down on the floor next to the fireplace.

 _“I can´t remember wanting someone as badly as I want you,”_ Richard whispered huskily as he carefully lowered himself on top of you holding some of his weight with his arms so he would not crush you.

Dipping his head he gently kissed you, teasingly nipping your lower lip and finally starting his slow concentrated journey down your body. You were squirming from the pleasure as Richard´s lips finally reached your now wet womanhood but instead of targeting his touches where you desperately need him to he circled around kissing your thighs while nestling between your legs. Trying to hint him where you wanted him to touch you by lifting your hips making a whining sound Richard merely chuckled placing his hand onto your lower stomach pressing it down so you couldn´t move.

 _“There´s no rush love, I want you to enjoy this as long as possible,”_ he whispered his voice deep and dark sending shivers through your spine.

For your surprise, he then lifted himself up taking off his shirt exposing his muscular and hard upper body making you feel how your mouth got dry but the same time you felt like drooling while eating him up with your eyes. Damn that man was divine! Taking off his sweatpants your gaze got wider when you saw the huge bulge on his boxers. Shit, he was big by every standard and you felt a small nip of fear creeping into your mind when you thought if you were able to take him. Richard happened to glance up while his hands were on his boxers ready to discard them.

 _“Relax I´ll make sure you won´t get hurt,”_ he hummed giving you an ensuring smile earning a small nod from you and with that, he removed the boxers making your jaw drop and your eyes pop out from their sockets. He was huge, the girth alone was impressive and intimating making you want to close your legs instinctively but as one of his knees were between your legs you couldn´t do that. And the length of it made you swallow as the manhood with all its glory was pointing at the ceiling, while you thought where had you got yourself into as you couldn´t remember when was the last time you had sex with a man… very long time ago apparently as you couldn´t even remember that.

Bending Richard nestled himself on top of pressing his other knee between your legs forcing you gently to open up your legs more to give him room. Pressing his lips on your chest he started his journey again teasing you even more as his hands traveled from your calf up toward your thigh coming to lightly squeeze your ass causing you to groan but suddenly yelped when Richard nippled at your breasts little harder this time, almost biting you. It didn´t exactly hurt but you felt so aroused by that it made you start panting.

Richard continued on his way, his demanding lips marking their path while traveling to your lower belly finding a sensitive spot making you shiver. He noticed your reaction and finding that spot again petting your belly and it caused unbearable but at the same time the most pleasant kind of tingling sensations throughout your whole body you had ever felt before. But finally his mouth reached the place between your legs, slow, light touches had made you feel incredibly aroused and hot, every sense was high wired to their peak so you could feel Richard´s touch to its fullest. Your womanhood was flooding at this point as you could feel your fluids flowing down your inner thighs as you were shamelessly heated. And yet Richard just kept circling around your most sensitive spot as his lips pressed moist kisses on your thighs.

Briefly, the tip of his tongue stroked lightly and quickly your folds tasting your wetness. For a moment he then pulled his head away from you making you snap your head up to look at him feeling a slight panic starting to raise its head. He wouldn´t dare to stop at that and leave you alone, dripping, feeling extremely horny on the floor? Richard smirk at you playfully before taking a hold of your legs and opening them up in front of him so you were now entirely open and exposed to him while your clit was aching and screaming to be touched. Finally, Richard bowed his head back between your legs and holding your breath as you waited while letting your head drop back onto the floor.

At first, he just graced your clit but even that caused your hips to buckle a gasp escaping from you. Twirling the tip of his tongue on your bundle of nerves occasionally giving you a powerful suck then cooling down to a rhythmical licking lapping your entire sex. As his tongue continued its stimulating movements, Richard took his index finger pressing it gently at your opening and then slowly pushing it in making you moan at the sensation but it wasn´t nearly enough as you pushed yourself against his mouth greedily aching for more. Taking your nub back to his mouth Richard started sucking hard adding one more finger in you moving them quickening the pace and his beard scratching your fold and inner thighs increased your pleasure. you could feel how the pressure started to gather, focusing on your lower belly and your quiet content sighs were changing louder by every passing minute and Richard took that as a cue you were getting close to your release. Mercilessly he pressed his lips hard against you taking so powerful suck at your clit while he bent his fingers inside you hitting your sweet spot and it was your undoing.

Screaming as you arched your back the orgasm hit you so hard you actually blacked out for a second as you desperately gripped onto the fluffy carpet beneath you trying to ground yourself. Intense warm and pulsing feeling spread from your belly to your core and your legs leaving you an utterly weak slight coat of sweat forming to your skin. Richard growled against you taking a gentle suckle on your clit making you whine trying to pull away because you were too oversensitive but he held you firmly at your place with his free hand determined to give you another release while his fingers were leisurely still moving inside you. Twirling his tongue against your oversensitive clit you were trembling uncontrollably whining moving your hips trying to avoid his torture but Richard wasn´t having it. Gripping tightly at your waist he pinned you down with his strong arm glancing up seeing you were tossing your head side to side hopelessly trying to keep up with him. Humming so lowly the vibration caused you to cry out loud bucking your hips again as he forced another orgasm out of you. Removing his fingers he licked them clean before placing both his hands on top of you preventing you to move at all and taking a long lick over your entire sex he tasted you relishing the feeling of you trembling in front of him.

 _“Please, I can´t…..”_ you whimpered quietly as you felt his lips against your swollen pulsing clit ready to torture you again.

 _“One more…you can do it…”_ Richard merely whispered licking gently giving you a short moment to catch your breath.

Pressing his mouth to your sex he surprised you by pushing suddenly three fingers inside of your overflooding cavern pumping them in and out while his tongue tormented your bundle of nerves in a way you didn´t think was possible. His tongue was quick and wicked, his fingers merciless and you could feel the immense pressure building up again making you cry while gasping for air.

Although you were sure you couldn’t handle another powerful mind blinding release you found yourself grounding your hips against his fingers and mouth so hard begging him to make you come again he was compelled to comply. Your back arched so fiercely Richard had a little trouble to pin you back down wondering if your spine would actually snap in two as you screamed as you came squeezing your eyes shut while the pleasure flattens everything else from its path making you sink into the dark abyss of its hot waves.

 _“Good girl,”_ Richard murmured as he peppered sweet little kisses to your inner thigh finally getting up and crawling on top of you while you were still somewhat out of it.

Positioning himself between your legs he took himself into his hand lining up with your core and suddenly your eyes snapped open when you felt an immense but different kind of pressure down your opening. You were still juddering from your releases and you were so wet but it didn´t help much when his member was little too big for you to take. Richard pressed forward succeeding to push the head inside but the way you cried out told him, he would have to take it extremely slow and gentle. Coming down to lie on top of you Richard snaked his other arm behind your neck while he held you close from the hip with his other arm and started kissing your neck in order to distract you. He could feel your pulsing against him and every time he felt a pause on it he pushed his hips easing in an inch or more taking notes how your breathing changed and your moans.

 _“That´s it, love, just little further,”_ he kept whispering and pecking your cheek while his hand behind your neck caressed you calming you down.

With one strong push making you cry out he stretched you beyond measure almost splitting you in half but when he finally was seated fully inside he came to a stop letting you get used to the intrusion and slowly your walls softened adjusting around him. Taking a deep breath you were surprised how good it actually felt now that he was completely inside of you and the slight pain turned into pleasure as Richard sensed you were fine started rocking his hips slowly at first allowing you to lift your legs around his waist while your hands were caressing his back. In the back of your mind, you thought how your imagined moments with him didn´t come even close to the reality as he was the perfect lover with a capital L as you felt his veined staff rubbing your inner walls the most delicious way you could think of.


	7. Feel The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut

Richard rolled his hips agonizingly slow pushing himself deep causing you to make a guttural sound as your eyes closed while your nails scratched his back. Placing his lips onto your throat he started sucking the sensitive spot near the pulse point earning a quiet gasp and bucking hips from you making him hum delight. He was enjoying immensely your softness and tightness around him but he didn´t want it to end just yet so he took his time as he changed the angle of his hips from time to time like he was searching for something. When he hit the special spot inside you, your eyes snapped open as you felt like you were hit by a lighting, twinkling sensation spreading across your lower belly making you lift your hips so you could feel it again.

Richard noticed that he had found his mark he then supported his upper body with his arms and lifting your leg to rest on his shoulder he settled into a torturing pace making you cry out loud. He was not only hitting with every thrust he made that sweet spot of yours but also reaching much deeper than before. His movements were almost too powerful jerking your whole body forward earning a low and long moan from you as you were sure he was gonna split you in half, the pleasure was near pain but it still felt so good you didn´t want him to stop. Clutching to his back Richard´s deep powerful trusts were making you breathless, as you desperately tried to match his movements, thin layer of sweat starting to form on your skin. His girth was a little too big but it still rubbed your nerves so delicious way you found yourself urging him for more. But then before you could comprehend what he did, you felt yourself being pulled upright, sitting on his lap allowing him to sink so deep it caused you to cry.

 _“Feel me,”_ Richard whispered as he snapped his hips upward so strongly forcing a surprised gasp from you.

His words sounded a little harsh, almost grave as he was caught in his own sensations. Pulling out from you he then thrust back in with such force you were now panting hard. Wrapping your arms around his neck while he gripped firmly at your hips controlling your every movement you tried not to pass out. You could feel everything, the burning sensation of him stretching you, the throb of his excited cock and his muscles working beneath you.

Your soft flesh was discerning every vein and ridge of his member as it was pulsing inside you rubbing your nerves so mercilessly you were starting to see stars. Throwing your head back while sucking in the air you were now howling your back arching. You were close, god you were so damn close!

 _“You´re breaking me apart!”_ you managed to gasp earning devilish smirk from him as his eyes flashed naughtily.

 _“Good,”_ Richard panted and little to your horror he sped up his pace.

His next slamming thrust upward forced all the air from your lungs and the next one after that made you nearly choke on your inhaling. The last one sent you spiraling off into a red void as you screamed when you felt your climax hit you like a tidal wave. Your nails scored his chest leaving red marks on the skin but Richard barely noticed that as he was focusing on the sensation of your muscles around him spasming causing him to growl at the sudden tightening. You were so tight because of the powerful orgasm, it nearly prevented Richard to be able to move inside you.

As you had reached your peak, he concentrated on chasing his. Richard tossed you back onto the floor making you yelp but then he flattened out your legs nearly touching your shoulder making him slide even deeper if it was even possible at this point. Mercilessly Richard thrust his hips forward, stabbing you so hard you felt like you were about to come again as the familiar warm, electrifying sensation started to spread between your legs to your lower belly and thighs. Your back arched when you hit your second release at the same time as Richard felt his own climax finally hitting him and burying his face into the crook of your neck his voice was muffled but vibrations of his growls traveled through you making you shiver at your after waves.

He was completely still for a minute and finally, he descended from the high and allowing his weight on you, he breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. You were entirely boneless beneath him as you just stared at the ceiling, you couldn´t remember ever having that kind of sex with someone. A little goofy grin started to form on your face and a small giggle escaped from you earning Richard to lift his head with some effort and gazed at your face.

 _“What´s so funny?”_ he asked lifting his brow.

 _“I´m just wondering did I die and went to heaven,”_ you sniggered as you could feel him pulsing still inside you.

Chuckling Richard nudged his hips a little making you groan quietly while he was smirking at you knowingly.

 _“Do you feel like a dead person?”_ he asked.

Huffing you then smirked back and clenching your muscles earned a sudden gasp from him and looking up at his face you formed an innocent expression smiling sweetly.

_“Do you?”_

_“Oh you naughty little girl, you will pay for that,”_ Richard growled when he regained his senses.

Merely humming you repeated the movement causing him to let out a deep moan as his head was thrown back as you grip him firmly in your hold.

 _“What was that? Didn´t quite catch it,”_ you chuckled watching his reactions, his muscles tightening and relaxing under the sweaty skin, his Adam’s apple popping up and down as he swallowed hard.

 _“Are you looking for a punishment?”_ he was able to breath out when he felt you releasing your grip on his cock.

 _“That depends…”_ you whispered lifting your hand and caressing his broad chest with your fingers making him shiver slightly at the sensation.

He turned his attention to you as he was leaning on his arms noticing that your gaze was full of lust. Although he was softening a minute ago it didn´t take more than one gaze into your black blown eyes and he felt the blood in his veins rushing back down on him.

 _“I hope you have a good general condition since I´m far from done with you,”_ Richard snarled under his breath looking you dangerous grin dancing on his face.

 _“You started this game, but I´m gonna finish it when I feel like it,”_ he whispered near to your ear and you knew at that point, you were gonna be more than just sore in the morning.


	8. My Kryptonite

Through your slumber, you could feel something heavy resting on your side while your sleepy mind started slowly working. Focusing on your other senses, you took notes that someone was lying behind you, the way the person´s body heat warmed your back and the skin contact…wait …what?

Opening your eyes and carefully turning your head you glanced over your shoulder and saw Richard´s sleeping form making you take a deep inhale while your body went completely still. Blinking a couple of times you tried to remember why or rather how did you end up in the same bed with Richard freaking Armitage?? Then it dawns to you as flashbacks hit your brain like a tidal wave….mind-blowing sex in front of the fireplace, him devouring you every way possible, seducing you, encouraging you to lose every bit of self-control you had left and let it go. Turning your head back quiet whimper escaped from you causing Richard to sigh in his sleep and pull you even closer to his hard warm body. Staring dead ahead, completely still in his arms you tried to figure out a way how to escape from this room without awakening him. Easier said than done, although you wanted desperately take shower and have some caffeine in your system before facing him after last night, you couldn´t deny the fact what a great cuddler he was. Richard´s left arm was resting on top of your waist while the right arm was lying under your neck supporting your head and his long muscular legs…oh, dear lord, they were tangled around your calves preventing you to move much. His broad chest was firmly pressed against your back keeping you warm and making you feel safe. Maybe you should just enjoy the moment…just a little longer. But then your stomach decided to remind you of its existence by growling lowly and sighing you had to face the facts. You had to get up somehow.

Very carefully like you were trying to lift up a poisonous snake without provoking it you moved Richard´s arm from your side while slipping your legs from his grip little by little. When you felt your legs were free you then slowly lifted yourself up supported by your right elbow and just when you were sure you were clear you heard it.

_“Where you think you´re going?”_

Freezing in the middle of the movement of shifting your feet to the floor Richard´s deep and slightly hoarse voice caused your skin to go into goosebumps. Shit!

 _“Shower?”_ your voice was so small compared to his it made Richard chuckle a little while slowly opening his eyes.

 _“And why did you tried to snug out like a thief in the night if you were only going to the shower?”_ he asked quietly as his arm snaked back to your waist pulling you back under the covers.

 _“I just didn´t want to wake you since you were sleeping so soundly,”_ trying to explain your failed attempt to escape from him while he rested his chin on top of your head humming in response.

_“Right…”_

_“You don´t believe me?”_ lifting your gaze up so you could see his face or rather his bearded chin but then he moved his head so he could look at you and his expression was serious.

“It wouldn´t be a first time when a woman is trying to snug out on me after sharing a wild night with me,”

 _“Well….considering that we are locked in a cabin I can´t exactly snug out very far, now can I?”_ your witty reply came a little surprising to him until he remembered where they were.

 _“I guess you´re right,”_ he said stroking his jaw a little earning a giggle from you.

 _“So…do I have your permission to go into the shower?”_ you pleaded and patted your lashes giving him the puppy eye look making him raise his brow with that one-sided smirk.

 _“I suppose I could let you do that this once,”_ his dark mischievous voice came near your ear while his hand caressed your lower back gently and almost made you purr.

_“Oh, how very kind of you,”_

_“I´m a kind person,”_ he replied smirking earning a side glance from you before he playfully smacked your butt causing you to yelp.

_“Off you go then before I change my mind,”_

_“You´re awful human being!”_ you fake gasped gripping your t-shirt and skipping out from the room leaving laughing Richard to lie on the bed the blanket barely covering his lower region.

Once behind a locked door and alone you sighed heavily leaning against the wall for a second covering your face with your hands wanting to yell. You couldn´t believe you had the most amazing sex with him! And not just on the living room floor, but later against the wall, what he was famous for when doing sex scenes on a movie or series. You had so often wondered what it would be like when he would pin you against the wall and now you knew. Your wildest dreams had gone pale comparing the real thing. His strength had surprised you as he had effortlessly hold you up while you wrapped your legs around his waist allowing him to thrust in again and again almost making you faint from the intense feeling of it.

While letting the water run so it would be warm you blushed remembering his lips on your neck, his hands on your ass supporting you as he relentlessly, possessively hit his hips against yours forcing his way in you while you nearly screamed his name scratching his back. Richard´s feral growls next to your ear when you had reached your peak gripping him so tightly he had difficulties to move for a moment made you moan out loud as you relived that moment in your mind. It was beyond fantastic, you admit that but it raised another question, what now? What you two were now, fuck buddies, lovers, friends with benefits? Frowning at that the questions kept swarming in although you tried to ignore them. You were supposed to just enjoy the moments with him and not thinking about a bloody future with him! Groaning you started to wash your hair almost furiously as if you tried to force the thoughts out of your head.

Richard was lying on his back, arms behind his head thinking about last night and how easy it was to lose it with you completely and just enjoy the sex without having to worry about if his craving for a woman´s touch was too much. He wasn´t feeling nervous or wary around you, your personality was compelling, it lured him like a beacon in the middle of the darkness. For a first time, in a very long time, he didn´t feel the need to guard himself around someone he didn´t know and then it dawn to him, he wanted to get to know you better. Not just through sex but what excited you, what irritated you, what ticked you off…everything, every little detail and that was something he did not expect to happen so quickly.

But when he saw you, really saw you it was hard not to stare and feel nothing, you were tiny compared to him but god you were so beautiful and that radiant smile of yours made his heart beat a little faster and brightened his mood. Sighing he decided he had to have this talk with you, he wasn´t going to let you go after this weekend and pretend on the set that nothing had happened between you two. Hearing that you had come out from the shower and went to your room to dress he got up with a grunt, he was feeling that rough and wild night on his body now but it didn´t fade his smirk on his face one bit.

Putting on jeans, warm light yellow woolly and your hair on a ponytail glancing yourself through the mirror you decided to go downstairs and make some much-needed coffee. Humming quietly as you made your way to the kitchen feeling little giddy switching the light on you concentrated on the coffee so you wouldn´t mess it up this time. You were so caught up in your own mind you didn´t notice when Richard came into the kitchen wearing nothing but black sweatpants and grey sleeveless shirt and his damp hair little ruffled.

Silently he made his way to you wrapping his arms lovingly around you resting his chin on your shoulder startling you a little.

 _“Sorry,”_ he whispered planting a light kiss on your cheek when you turned your head to glance at him briefly.

 _“It´s fine, I didn´t hear you coming,”_ smiling you turned your attention back to a magazine you had found inside one of the drawers earlier.

 _“Head on the clouds again?”_ Richard teased a little chuckling when he heard your huff.

_“Very funny Mr. Armitage,”_

_“It is actually. This isn´t the first time I caught you daydreaming, but at least you successfully managed to make the coffee right,”_ his voice was deep and that teasing tone made your mind go to places.

 _“Shut up,”_ you snapped at him causing him to laugh at your irritation and how easy it was to push your buttons.

 _“Why? You can´t deny I´m wrong,”_ he purred in your ear tightening his hold on you.

 _“That phone book voice of yours is doing things to me,”_ you muttered but realized too late he heard you and squeezing your eyes shut you held your breath. Dammit, girl, you weren’t supposed to say that out loud!

 _“Phonebook voice?”_ he inquired lifting his brows curiously while gazing your figure noticing how your face was slowly turning red.

 _“Forget it,”_ you quipped trying to squirm your way out from his hold but little success, he had an iron grip on your waist.

 _“Oh no young lady, you just peeked my curiosity with that remark so time to explain yourself,”_ Richard replied lowering his voice deliberately as he felt how you started to shiver every time he did that and if he was being honest, he relished that feeling against his body.

Groaning you were desperately trying to think a way out of this one but knowing Richard´s stubbornness you were stuck until you had satisfied his curiosity.

 _“Fine….”_ you sighed going limb in his arms as you gave up fighting.

 _“That´s a good girl,”_ he whispered letting go of you in attempt to have his morning coffee.

Damn him and his baritone, sexy, panties melting voice of his you cursed while glaring him under your lashes.

Richard took two cups from the cabinet and while pouring the coffee he could feel your burning gaze on the back of his head.

 _“You know, staring my head like you wanna carve a hole in it isn´t going to rescue you from this conversation,”_ he chuckled putting the coffee pot back on its place and taking out the sugar before turning around facing your glare.

 _“It was worth the try,”_ you shrugged pulling out the chair and sat down taking the offered coffee cup.

Smiling wryly Richard took a sip from his mug while sitting down in front of you waiting for you to explain that little information he had learned.

 _“You want the short version or the long version?”_ you asked finally mentally preparing yourself to this humiliating conversation.

Tilting his head slightly he gave you this look and you knew you were doomed.

 _“Long version now that you asked,”_ he hummed leaning back on his seat enjoying the look on your face before you hang your head.

 _“I´m so going to die from embarrassment,”_ you muttered quietly bracing yourself by taking a deep breath and lifted your gaze.

 _“A couple of years ago I was having a talk with my friends while coming out from the movies one night, which actors had the kind of voice that it didn´t matter if they were reading a phone book, it would melt the panties right off from the female listeners and making them die a happy smile on their faces…top five were Tom Hiddleston, Gerard Butler, Hugo Weaving, Liam Neeson….and you,”_ you spoke watching Richard´s expression on his face changing from smiling into devilish smirking as if you had just given him the greatest weapon in history to use against you.

 _“Any tone of voice or something particular that makes your panties to melt while you´re dying with a happy smile on your face?”_ he asked darkly causing your face to fell and eyes go wide open.

 _“Oh no, mister, I´m not telling you that,”_ you pointed a finger at him while standing up making an attempt to walk from the kitchen into the living room.

 _“And why is that?”_ Richard´s voice came from behind earning you to turn around to look at him and chewing your lower lip for a moment.

 _“Because your voice….. is my kryptonite,”_ you said lowering your voice leaning forward a little making direct eye contact with him. Richard´s brows shot up at that and slowly standing up from the chair he placed his hands on the table´s surface leaning in forming an expression on his face that would leave even the devil himself envies. But you it made feel like a prey he was sizing up with that dangerous look on his face.

 _“Now that….is good to know,”_ he said with the deepest, darkest and most seductive tone of voice he could muster while his shimmering blue eyes were burning your skin.


	9. All Or Nothing

Staring at Richard´s smirking face you sincerely regretted that you had told him that knowing his mischievous and naughty side of him. Biting your lower lip you challenged his gaze feeling more than just a little nervous but for your surprise, it was Richard who backed down his smirk turning into a soft smile.

 _“Don´t worry, I´m not gonna do anything…for now,”_ he chuckled taking his coffee cup and followed you into the living room sitting down on the couch.

 _“Actually I wanna talk with you about something,”_ his sheepish tone caught you off guard and turning your attention to him you saw how nervous he looked like now.

 _“Oh, dear! This isn´t one of those speeches where the guy says to a girl that he had a lot of fun but let´s leave it at that?”_ you frowned leaning slightly away from him making him blink.

 _“What? Jesus Christ no,”_ Richard ensured you staring at you for a moment wondering why would you think that.

 _“I´ve been thinking about this ever since we got locked down in here and last night kind of helped me make the decision…”_ Richard started gazing into your eyes and the way he spoke got you curious.

 _“I´m all ears,”_ you smiled leaning forward this time.

Smiling shyly Richard broke the eye contact touching his nose which was his trademark when he was feeling shy or little nervous about the situation or conversation he was having. Patiently waiting for you gave him time to collect his thoughts guessing whatever it was he wanted to discuss with you, it was important to him.

 _“I have become rather fond of you while spending time with you and I can´t deny the chemistry between us. I think you can agree on that based on what happened last night, and all the back and forth flirting games we keep having, ”_ Richard quietly spoke briefly glancing at you before shifting his gaze back to the coffee cup on the table.

His heart was pounding in his chest a million mile a minute and his hands were slightly sweaty. Richard couldn´t believe he was feeling this nervous, like a teenaged boy who was talking to his crush for the first time rather than a middle-aged adult who had life experience behind him.

 _“And your personality is quite adorable, it´s hard not to get drawn to it and I would really much like to get to know you better after we get out of here. I don´t want to pretend on the set from now on that nothing happened and we are just acquaintances when there´s obviously more than that,”_ his voice had dropped lower as he was getting more serious about it trying to get you to see what he meant. He didn´t want to let you go.

Being stunned while listening to his explanation was an understatement, you were shocked. Not in your wildest dreams you could have imagined hearing this coming from your idol´s mouth. Staring at him your lips apart slightly as you tried to come up with a reply but your brain was having a short-circuit making it difficult to form a sentence that made any sense to him or you for that matter.

 _“I just feel that with you, I´m good for something so…why don´t we give it a try?”_ Richard whispered gazing so deeply into your eyes you knew he was sincere about this.

 _“You´re really serious about this…”_ you murmured more to yourself than him but he smiled at that nevertheless nodding and taking your hands into his.

 _“I am. I don´t joke matters like this one. When I ask someone to take a chance with me I mean it, I don´t say things like that lightly,”_ Richard moved slowly closer watching your facial expressions trying to figure out what you were thinking.

For a minute you thought about all the worst scenarios that could happen if you got involved with him, what would his fans think when they find out about it. Although Richard was a very private person, his fans had an uncanny way of finding out stuff about him, not to mention paparazzi who were with their cameras waiting to get a juicy picture. Shaking your head deciding it was pointless to think all that feeling Richard squeezing your hands worriedly you lifted your gaze at his face seeing him frowning so much he was starting to remind you of the grumpy cat.

That image in your head you couldn´t help it and broke into fits of giggles causing Richard to pull out from you.

 _“What´s so funny?”_ he almost growled at you his gaze turning fiery.

 _“I´m sorry…it´s not what you said, it´s just….”_ you tried to calm down before he could misunderstand something.

 _“Just what?”_ snapping at you, you knew he was getting irritated.

 _“The way you kept frowning reminded me of the grumpy cat,”_ you cleared your throat watching him tilting his head while looking at you.

 _“Jokes aside, are you sure you want to do this? I mean it´s not gonna be easy,”_ asking him turning your tone serious Richard noticed that you were at least thinking about the possibility of dating him.

 _“More than sure, for me it´s all or nothing,”_ he whispered cupping your face and leaning slowly forward placed his lips on yours gently kissing you washing away every doubt you had at that moment. It´s was just him and you, against the world.

 _“All or nothing…”_ you whispered against his lips when he pulled slightly away looking at you with such affection your heart was practically singing.

Hearing your whisper he smiled kissing you again taking his time now that he knew you were willing to give it a try with him. Kissing and cuddling on the couch that morning couldn´t be more perfect but something was looming in your mind like a thundercloud waiting to unleash its full force on you.

You had rather a dark past, it was like an ugly beast inside of you that you wanted to hide. You wanted to shelter Richard from it but you also knew if you were gonna make this work…he deserved to know everything, the good and the bad. Richard sensed your change of mood and lifting his head from your chest he searched for any sign of regret or stress from your face and soon enough found something. The way you were avoiding his eyes, the way your body was getting stiffer and slightly shivering he knew something was going on in your mind.

 _“What´s wrong?”_ asking softly he caressed your cheek trying to comfort you.

 _“There´s something I need to tell you….”_ your voice was thin and it trembled causing Richard to lift his upper body off of you so he could thoroughly look at you.

 _“Whatever it is you can tell me,”_ Richard smiled making a note you were on the edge of breaking down. Now he was getting anxious while pressing down the urge to shake you and at the same time hug you so tightly you would feel safe with him no matter what it was that scared you.

 _“It´s about my past with my ex,”_ taking a deep breath as Richard got up to sit at the end of the couch pulling you with him sitting you in his lap.

Richard wasn´t sure what you meant by that but silently he just nodded caressing your waist encouraging you to continue.

 _“We broke up over 7 years ago or I´m not sure if the words broke up should be used on this case…”_ you huffed little sarcastically fiddling your fingers which would be cute in Richard´s mind but you were tense like a billboard not to mention the trembling he could clearly feel.

 _“What are the words then?”_ he asked quietly.

 _“Killing me…..He slit my throat and left me bleed to death in the kitchen floor,”_ your voice wasn´t more than a whisper but Richard heard it and it made his whole body to go rigid while his mind went overdrive imagining you lying on the pool of blood life slowly fading away from your eyes.

 _“What? Why??”_ he couldn´t believe his ears. Who on earth would want to kill you? You!

Shifting your gaze to his eyes your face was pale, the ghost of a sad smile dancing on it as you swallowed while remembering that fateful day 7 years ago.

 _“It´s a long story and not a pretty one…but you deserve to know it as it´s still part of me and it will be part of you too if you still choose to be with me,”_ you quietly explained sensing how anger, confusion, and distress was simmering under that somewhat controlled temper of his. Merely nodding his head as he didn´t trust his voice to be calm Richard waited for you to start your tale what happened that day 7 years ago which almost cost your life.


	10. Run LIttle Devil Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: graphic description of violence, mention of mental illness and suicide, angst, language

Sitting on the kitchen drinking your coffee after an exhausting day at the hospital, you just wanted to be curled up under the blanket and sleep. Working in the ER was a demanding job, you could get a call in the middle of the night when there was an emergency but you loved it anyhow.

Only problem was, your boyfriend was the very jealous type, little paranoid and was suffering from mental illness that had hit him when his parents had divorced and then his mother committed suicide, because she couldn´t cope to the life without her husband and the bills were too much to her to handle…everything kept piling up and she didn´t see any other way out from her misery anymore. You tried to be your boyfriend´s support but he shut you out completely, spending more and more time on the computer in his study in a world of his own.

Finally, you figured he would open up to you when he was ready and focused on the work to fight off the loneliness, to keep yourself occupied. What you didn´t know was he started to think instead of going to work you snug out in the middle of the night to go and see your lovers. It became of an obsession of his, whatever you did, in his mind you were cheating on him and laughing behind your back how stupid and blind he was. Little by little his mind became a whirlwind of chaos, he saw red every time he glanced at your way. The voice in his head was yelling at him to kill you, it was all you deserved, after all, the kind of betrayal you had committed.

 _“So, how was work?”_ he asked bitterly as he stepped into the kitchen although his facial expression was relaxed, no warning was there to alert you what was to come.

 _“Hectic, we lost two patients today,”_ you sighed rubbing your eyes looking as exhausted as you felt.

 _“We?”_ Frowning at his question not understanding it you lifted your eyes to watch your beloved and wondered why his eyes looked so furious.

 _“Yes, we…as the staff of the ER,”_ you answered slowly.

 _“Chris, have you slept at all? You look tired,”_ you continued as he walked around the table letting his fingers touch the hilts of the kitchen knives on the draining board.

 _“Oh yes…a few hours, while you were….working,”_ the way Chris said the last word made you straighten your back as you could sense the shift on his mood. Something was off but you didn´t know what.

Next thing you knew the whole situation exploded in front of your eyes as Chris with blazing glare gripped the knife and twirled around taking a swing at you with the weapon followed by a raged growl. High pitched scream escaped from you as you barely managed to dodge the attack and making sure the table was between you and the very angry man.

 _“Chris! What do you think you are doing?!”_ you asked heart pounding in your chest, adrenaline rushing through your veins as the survival instinct kicked in.

 _“Shut up whore!! I know what you´re being up to!”_ he yelled at you while chasing you around the table coming to a stop once in a while as he thought about the strategy how to get to you.

 _“What are you talking about?”_ you were panicking while trying desperately understand why would the love of your life turn on you this way.

 _“Don´t play dumb with me….I know your dirty little games you play when you go to as you claim…work…admit it, you go to see your fuck buddies every time that damn phone of yours rings!”_ Chris bellowed and suddenly jumped over the table caught you off guard but somehow you avoided his attempt to grab you and dashed toward the bedroom where your phone was.

Running the stairs up you shut the door behind you locking the door and reaching your phone. Dialing the emergency number wasn´t easy as you were shaking so violently, sobbing as you tried to catch your breath and find your voice. Listening on the phone praying someone would answer it suddenly you heard banging noises coming from the other side of the door making you cry out.

 _“Open the door, you bitch!! I fucking swear I´m gonna stab you to death after I have beat your head on the floor!”_ Chris was hollering causing you to back up against the wall as far from the door as possible shivering and crying, how this was possible?

_“911, how can I help you?”_

_“My boyfriend has lost his mind and is trying to kill me! Send some help please!”_ you cried on the phone when a male voice answered to your call.

_“Are you in a safe place right now? Can he reach you?”_

_“I´m in my bedroom, the door is locked but I don´t think it´s gonna hold him for long. Please hurry…”_ you pleaded and the male on the phone could hear your panic on your voice and the shouting on the background. He asked your address and kept you on the phone while he contacted the police and the ambulance as you had told him your boyfriend was dangerous and was armed with a knife.

_“The police is on their way, stay with me. Can you get out of the house?”_

_“No, I don´t think so…”_ sobbing while curling up to a ball in the corner you wished help would be there in time before Chris could bust through the door.

 

***

 

The police cars were parked on the yard, ambulance included, it was a horrific sight to those who stepped inside the house that night. They found you in the kitchen, throat slit open and multiple stab wounds on your torso, lying on the pool of blood barely hanging on to life while your boyfriend was sitting on the living room drinking beer, blood all over his clothes, the knife he had used on you on the table in front of him. He was grinning like a madman humming to himself repeating one sentence over and over again.

_“Run little devil run, because I´m gonna catch you,”_

Even the most experienced officers had to turn their heads away from the scene and paramedics were praying as they kneeled down to help you that you would survive. As the police searched the house, it was pretty evident the fight between you and Chris had been intense. For their consolation ever small it was, you had put up with a serious fight.

The bedroom door was smashed to pieces with an ax barely hanging on its hinges. The night lamp was lying on the floor, a bit of blood smearing the broken glass.

 _“I bet that is the boyfriend´s blood,”_ older officer pointed out as he was standing little further away examing the room.

 _“Yeah, I guess so too,”_ his colleague hummed glancing the bed that was one big mess indicating the first fight was on it as you tried to wrestle yourself free from your boyfriend´s hold.

As they followed the trail back downstairs, halfway the stairs they found the first trace of blood on the wall and the floor.

_“He caught up with her here, stabbing her for the first time…”_

Continuing to follow the trail it led them into the kitchen where all hell had broken loose. Vitrine on the right next to the doorway was scattered, apparently, he had thrown you against it with full force. Officers let their gaze follow the bloodied path onto the table where the blood was tarnished the entire surface of it. The tell-tale sign was the puddle on the edge of the table that there you got stabbed multiple times while you tried to defend yourself with little success.

 _“Finally he slit her throat on it and let her body to fall on the floor and left her to bleed to death…”_ one of the investigators spoke quietly while trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

 _“Damn that man is a psychopath…”_ younger officer muttered to himself causing his senior to glance at him.

_“Let´s get to work and pray she survives so she can tell us what happened here…”_

 

***

 

Richard stared into nothing as you finished your story, he had difficulties to believe that someone was capable of doing something like that. His whole body was tense, unknowingly he was gripping your waist so hard it hurt a little. To think you had gone through that, lived and still had that kind of personality toward other people was beyond his comprehension but he was grateful you were alive and in his arms.

 _“I´m so sorry you had to go through that,”_ he swallowed thickly shifting his hazy gaze on your face.

Smiling lightly back at him you didn´t have the courage to look at him directly, instead, you nuzzled against his chest wrapping your arms around his upper body.

 _“Please tell me the bastard is still locked up and will stay locked up for the rest of his life,”_ Richard´s tone was dark and restained while he stroked your back gently pressing his cheek against your head.

 _“As far as I know. The senior officer that found me has kept in touch with me through email, updating me whenever Chris has a hearing if he should be released in a parole. He tried to escape a few times when he was in a psychiatric hospital. He is, as the medical staff described it, determined to end my life and everyone involved in my life,”_ your voice was quiet, somewhat distant as you talked as if you wanted to separate yourself from the reality.

Closing his eyes Richard understood now why you were hesitant when he asked you to date him. Your ex-boyfriend was still part of your life although locked away and it made Richard angry. That bastard controlled your every decision, made you scared if you got into a relationship with someone, if he would find out he would come after you and the person you loved. That wasn´t fair. Tightening his hold on you Richard planted a soft kiss on your hair trying to comfort you as he could feel you were starting to tremble again.

 _“Don´t worry, I´ll keep you safe no matter what it takes,”_ he whispered looking dead ahead intense glare in his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Snuggling on the couch under a fluffy blanket as the day slowly started to turn into a night you were half asleep when Richard carefully maneuvered himself off the couch so he could make the fire on the fireplace. It was getting chilly and he didn´t want you to catch a cold. Tomorrow the staff would return and let you two out from the cabin and Richard found himself reluctant to walk out although you two had talked about it and agreed to give your blooming relationship a chance. Mainly because it meant he had to share you with the rest of the crew members and he was not so keen to do that just yet.

Quietly Richard started the fire and for a moment got lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the flames dancing around the wood slowly consuming it. Once this ordeal was over, he would take you for a real date in New York and get to know you better. The thought of you sharing his space and life was making him feel a little giddy inside but only a fond smile formed on his face when he finally got up making his way toward the kitchen.

He was just about to put the kettle on when he heard a car parking on the yard as the headlights flashed through the narrow gap of the window shutters, through the curtains lighting the wall before they were switched off making Richard frown. The crew shouldn´t be here till tomorrow morning at about 7 am so who just drove onto the yard? Peeking around the doorway he saw you still snuggling under the blanket blissfully unaware your sudden surprise guests outside.

Slowly, cautiously Richard approached the front door his frown deepening when he heard voices, a female´s and the male´s voice. Looking through the glass of the door he saw two people getting out of the car and tangling with each other in a hasty manner. The guy was walking backward dragging a giggling woman with him as they for a moment paused their awkward tumbling and concentrated on snogging one another. Richard rolled his eyes when he watched their little heated make out wishing they would just go back to the car and screw there, he sure didn´t need a young horny couple in the cabin with you. But of course, he wasn´t going to be that lucky as the couple soon continued walking toward the front door as they managed to untangle themselves for the moment they needed in order to get through the door.

Richard´s eyes set on the tall man walking toward the porch a smirk on his face as under his arm was the giggling woman whose face Richard couldn’t quite see as it was hidden behind the reddish curls cascading around her face. The guy looked a bit corny, semi-long hair was quite the mess with that stubble that covered half of his face and he was wearing worn out jeans, pair of boots and grey t-shirt under the old looking winter jacket that had seen better days in the past for sure. Through his spine, Richard felt a shiver of uneasy feeling crawling up to his mind. There was something unsettling about that man making him clench his jaw and fisting his hand.

Where the man looked like he was pulled out from the dump pit, the woman seemed well groomed. With a wine red long-sleeved trench coat, some sort of dress under it while her long reddish hair twirled when the wind caught on it. What an odd coupling indeed but if they had come from a bar or something, Richard wasn´t exactly surprised.

Quickly as Richard saw them walking toward the door he walked over the couch waking you up putting a finger over your lips when you groggily mumbled something not so happy been woken up from your comfy dreams.

 _“We´re having company,”_ Richard whispered and you frowned because you didn´t understand what made Richard behave like this if that was your way out of here.

 _“Isn´t that a good thing?”_ you whispered back as you sat up rubbing your eyes.

 _“Yes, it normally would be but I´m having a bad feeling about the guy,”_ he answered while glancing over his shoulder. Sighing you glanced up tilting your head.

 _“What guy?”_ you asked confused but then you heard the voice coming outside of the cabin and froze completely. You knew that voice, it had been a long time when you had heard it last time but you still recognized it easily as fear settled in your heart like a poisonous serpent squeezing it while the strong pulse on your head made you dizzy and nauseous.

Richard stared at your sudden change crouching in front of you taking hold of your chin to make you look at him.

 _“What´s wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost,”_ he asked chuckling lightly but the way you were breathing he soon realized it was no time for jokes. Shaking you took a ragged breath and terrified look on your eyes, you whispered.

_“He´s here,”_

_“Who?”_

_“Chris….”_

That name made Richard´s face fell into stern, slightly angry expression as he remembered who Chris was. He didn´t need to ask if you were sure, your behavior said it all, you were deadly sure of it. How he was out of prison, Richard didn´t have time to think about as he heard when the padlock was removed and the latch was opened. Key turning in the door´s lock got Richard to stand up in front of you as he turned to face the living room´s doorway.

 _“Don´t make him angry…”_ you managed to whisper as the door opened and throaty laughter echoed through the hallway making you wince and back up against the armrest of the couch.

 _“Are you fucking kidding me? He is making me angry just by breathing the same air as you,”_ Richard growled quietly his gaze getting cold, full of rage as he remembered your story how Chris almost had managed to kill you.

 _“You don´t understand…he is not the kind of guy you want to mess with or make angry. He doesn´t have a conscience,”_ you tried desperately convince Richard not to get into a fight with your ex. But Richard merely hushed you with a wave of his hand as the couple entered the cabin laughing and you snapped your mouth shut terror visible in your wide teary eyes. It was still far too fresh in your memory how he had chased you around the house a kitchen knife in his hand before slitting your throat leaving you to bleed to death on the kitchen table.

Trembling you hugged your legs rocking yourself back and forward trying to calm your nerves but it did very little as you could hear his gruff, slightly broken voice like he had a sore throat. Richard watched your demeanor over his shoulder anger filling his mind and he had to use all his willpower not to charge forward at that very minute. A strong sense of protective instinct surfaced and Richard turned his head just in time to see Chris and the woman stumbling through the doorway kissing while shedding their clothes along the way but halting in the middle of a step when Chris saw Richard standing there, a furious look on his face which changed when his eyes landed on the woman beside Chris, he knew that woman. But before he could say anything Chris opened his mouth.

 _“My, I didn´t know there was someone here as the door was locked from the outside,”_ Chris said little baffled at first as he eyed the tall muscular and very angry man in front of him but then his brown eyes shifted on the figure behind Richard. Chris frowned at first but then he recognized you and his face lit up nerving way.

 _“But I sure didn´t expect to see you…little slut,”_ Chris smirked tilting his head as he gazed at you under his lashes making you whine quietly as you tried to squeeze yourself into the couch far away from him.

 _“Shut your mouth! You don´t get to talk to her, not even look at her,”_ Richard snarled stepping forward blocking your entire view as he straightened his back standing tall in front of Chris who suddenly felt rather tiny next to the angry looking Brit.

 _“Oh, do you claim to know her?”_ Chris asked getting himself together as the woman next to him suddenly realized who was standing in front of her.

 _“Richard! What are you doing here?”_ she asked delight tone of voice not noticing how tense the atmosphere was between the two men.

 _“Hello Ahna,”_ Richard forced a friendly smile on his face but kept his eyes on Chris who was frowning.

 _“You two know each other?”_ Chris sneered annoyance seeping into his mind making Ahna to glanced at him.

 _“Of course I do, we worked together when filming the Sleepwalker,”_ Ahna smiled little tipsy not noticing the dangerous glimmer in his eyes.

 _“You bitches are all the same,”_ he muttered as his eyes set on you again and before you could warn Richard all hell broke loose as Chris lashed out at Ahna hitting her on the face so she fell into the floor with a yelp.

She groaned when she hit the floor and touching her cheek that was tingling and getting red she was feeling angry. Lifting herself up Ahna faced Chris who was at the moment glaring at Richard.

 _“You don´t fucking call me a bitch and hit me!”_ Ahna said angrily and before Chris could do or say anything Ahna smacked him so hard on the head with her purse it made him dropping onto his knees for a minute while making Richard startle and you gasp. She really just hit your ex on the head?

 _“You just hit a psycho on the head,”_ you nervously giggled gazing into her eyes as she turned her attention to you frowning.

 _“Psycho?”_ she asked.

 _“Yeah….he is a psycho ex of mine who tried to kill me in the past, almost succeeding and you just hit him on the head...”_ you were getting nervous as you watched Chris shaking his head trying to find his bearing.

 _“Oh my god….I knew I should not pick up random guys at bars,”_ Ahna sighed rubbing his forehead suddenly feeling pretty sober.

 _“Ahna…get out of here…now and get help,”_ Richard´s voice was grave and low as he kept his eyes on the man on the floor.

 _“How about you?_ ” she asked but Richard´s blazing gaze shut her up.

 _“GO!”_ his voice boomed across the room.

Ahna nodded grabbing her phone and turning around she ran out through the front door hearing Chris´ furious voice as she called the police praying they would make it on time.

 

 _“You should have died fucking slut!!”_ Chris yelled as he stood up jumping forward.

With a panicked scream, you were on your feet circling around the couch as Richard managed at the last minute take himself between you and Chris kicking him in the stomach. Doubling over Chris groaned holding his middle coughing a few times while shaking his head.

 _“You shouldn´t have done that mate,”_ he said quietly catching his breath but Richard merely glared at the man on the floor stepping backward motioning you to walk behind him. Richard could hear the car door being shut and engine turned on he sighed internally, at least Ahna was safe.

But now Richard was facing another problem. Chris was on his feet glaring at you, clearly set on to get his hands on you once again and if that happened, he wouldn´t stop until you were dead. That in mind Richard made sure he was standing firmly between you two as he slowly, step by step guide you toward the doorway keeping his eyes on the eerily smirking man in front of him. Reaching to his pocket Chris pulled out a pocket knife as he watched you two trying to get away from him.

 _“Like it would be that easy…I´m gonna make you watch as your newest shag will slowly bleed to death on the floor after I have slit his throat,”_ Chris chuckled darkly making you shiver.

 _“Then I´m gonna fuck your brain out as I´m gonna take my time….think about the bright side, you´re about to have dick as much as you can handle and some more until you die,”_ Chris laughed with that sickening tone of voice that made you wanna throw up as you clutched Richard´s back.

Suddenly Richard pushed you across the room toward the doorway turning his attention to Chris who was caught totally off guard by that maneuver.

 _“Run! Keep running and don´t look back!”_ Richard shouted at you.

You didn´t want to leave him with Chris alone in the cabin but Richard´s expression told you it wasn´t negotiable, he was serious of you getting out of there first. He could handle himself. With pained gaze, you were on your feet and grabbed your boots by the door along with your coat and dashed into the night shutting out the yells and curses behind you.

 

Running forward following the snowy dark road ahead of you, your lungs were burning, tears falling from your eyes as you prayed that Richard would be fine. Crescent moon was on the sky as you kept running ignoring the dark woods surrounding you their branches reaching out to you casting eery shadows on the ground.

 _“Keep running, don´t look back,”_ you kept repeating his final words to you although your legs were getting weak, you were running out energy. But you kept going, nothing but sheer willpower desperate to sent help for him. Suddenly you saw headlights of a car in the distance coming toward you and you cheered up a little. Waving your arms you wished the driver would stop. For your surprise and great relief, it was a police car as it pulled over the side of the road and an officer stepped out.

 _“You alright miss?”_ he asked worriedly as you fell to your knees in the middle of the road sobbing loudly.

 _“My…my boyfriend needs help….there´s a psychopath in the cabin with him…he has a knife..”_ you managed to tell him while letting him help you back on your feet.

 _“We know. We got a call from a lady who managed to escape thanks to your boyfriend,”_ the police spoke trying to calm you down.

 _“Hurry,”_ you pleaded while sitting on the back seat of the car thanking Ahna in your mind and the police started driving toward the cabin hoping no one was gravely hurt.

 

***

 

As the car drove on the yard you bit your lower lip as you scanned the front door that was still wide open after you had run out of there.

 _“You stay here,”_ one of the officers told you sternly as he shut down the engine and after receiving a nod from you they stepped outside locking the doors.

Nervously you watched as they entered cautiously inside pulling out their guns.

_“Police! Is anyone here?”_

 

Time was slowing down around you as you couldn't hear anything, making you feel the worse until you saw two figures coming out of the cabin. Covering your mouth with your hands you watched as one of the two officers were helping Richard walk toward the car where you were now crying feeling happy and relieved that he was alive but somewhat banged up.

Richard was feeling tired after having to wrestle that maniac and preventing him to go after you. It soon had turned into a full fist fight after he managed to snatch the knife from Chris' hands.

Leaning on to the car Richard heaved a sigh when he gazed at the dark sky thanking God for keeping you safe. The officer opened the car door and you jumped right into Richard´s arms the second you were out snuggling your face into the crook of his neck while he wrapped his arms tightly around you hugging you closing his eyes.

 _“Thank goodness you´re alright,”_ you shifted against his neck refusing to let go.

Only humming he kissed your forehead when the other officer emerged from the cabin with Chris who was looking like Richard had to give him quite a good beating. Peeking behind your arm you watched as he was pushed into another police car as it has just arrived too on the scene.

The yard was soon filled with flickering blue lights of the police cars and one ambulance as the medics were adamant about checking Richard´s injuries while he just huffed while you tried to pull him toward the ambulance.

 _“Stubborn old goat,”_ you muttered rolling your eyes making him raise his brow at you.

 _“Who you are calling old?”_ he chuckled slowly reaching your arm pulling you against him as you giggled looking up at his mischievous glimmer in his blue eyes.

 _“You…Richard Crispin Armitage,”_ you said lowly wrapping your arms around his middle.

 _“You are gonna regret that,”_ he smirked lowering his head slightly.

 _“I wish,”_ you hummed wiggling your brows earning a heartfelt laugh from him before he pressed his lips on yours embedding his fingers into your hair deepening the kiss earning a low moan from you as you two concentrated fully on each other ignoring the people around you. Ahna was watching you two little further behind smiling gratefully that she was able to send help in time and that Richard had found someone he wanted to protect even with his life and love until his dying day.


End file.
